The PenRoses
by HappyVampire
Summary: Arrow PenRose has always been alone. Her parents abandoned her at the age of three, and she grew up on the muddy streets, with only Old Raven to raise her. And then Raven died when Arrow turned ten, leaving her to face the world alone. But now, at the age of seventeen, she has a set of two-week old twins, Sora and Sherlock. To top it off, when she's contemplating adoption because


This is my story, Do. Not. Copy. I am just doing this for fun, but it belongs to me, the characters are mine, the plot is mine, so please, no copying. Enjoy the story.

I chewed my right thumbnail to the skin, then went to the other as I watched the two babies sleeping.

My two babies.

It had been exactly six hours since I had arrived back to my shitty, malodorous abandoned house in the middle of No Where Woods. They slept, mostly, but did wake up when they were hungry, which, according to my doctor, wasn't enough. She stated that they needed more food and weren't eating enough. I looked over at the vitamins and mineral supplements she had so benignly bought for me. Like hell I'd ever be able to afford expensive pills like those. And I did, apparently, need them, being a teenage mother of not one, but two babies.

I then glanced at the baby formula she had bought "just in case". I needed to eat more to breast feed them, which was hard since it was difficult to get food. I didn't have a job, and couldn't get one now with these two guys, and that meant no money, which meant no food.

My eyes snapped towards one of the boys when I heard him cry.

"Hey, hey, shhh," I soothed, scooping the tiny six-ounce baby into my arms. The babies, the boys, that's what I had been calling them throughout my whole pregnancy and the short three days of the life outside the womb. I hadn't thought of a name, because I didn't want to spend energy on that, and then end up calling them something different. I was spontaneous, I guess.

"Well," I murmured to him, stroking his soft cheek with my finger. "I once watched this television show at the Jersey's, the people I cleaned for. It was called Sherlock, and it's about these genus detective who can outwit anyone. It's a nice, cool name, isn't it? Plus, you kinda look like Benedict Cumberbatch with that dark, curly hair of yours." He just stared up at me, blue eyes searching my own. "Yes," I decided, "you are very intelligent, Sherlock it is. Now, I won't go so far as to use John as your middle name, his sidekick. That's just plain copycat worthy. How about...Nickolane? Hmm? Definitely a possibility."

I fed Sherlock and put him down in his bed made of blankets, then picked up his brother and sat down on the floor to feed him.

"So, I've always liked the name Sora, because it makes me think of some free individual soaring in the sky, free. And, even though I tried not to pick names out before you two were born, I did mention this one to myself. Sora Quinsy Penarose?" Sora lifted his eyes to mine, finishing eating just as I said this. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. I laughed, really laughed. I hardly ever laughed these days. "Yeah, Mommy likes it, too."

After laying Sora down with Sherlock, I lay next to them, watching them sleep. If I were being a realistic Mother, and not a selfish one, I would know that I don't have a job, can't get one with two babies, I live in an abandoned building, and I get excited when I find pennies...I can't raise them...I can't even feed myself.

I could feel tears burning my eyes, begging to be unleashed, but I was a Mom, now, I was strong. I cuddled up next to my twins, pulling the dirty blanket up higher, and fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

I had just fed the boys and lay them down to sleep. I knew I needed to leave and get food, and I couldn't take them with me.

"I'll be right back, an hour tops." I frowned as I kissed their forehands, leaving in a hurry. The faster I left and got food, the faster I would be back. It was a twenty minute walk to the nearest convenience store, and there I would shop lift some basic foods to last a week, at least. My knee-length hair swooshed around me like a black veil. There have been many times that I just wanted to take a pair of scissors and cut it in the Dugly's Convenience Store's gross bathrooms, but it was something Old Raven had always loved, and I wasn't quite ready to let go of it.

I finally broke through the trees and onto the blacktop, slapping my hands on my knees for support while I caught my breath. Three more mi Utes to Dugly's, if I ran, so I sucked in a breath and ran. The parking lot came into view, bare of but a few cars. I evened my breathing out before stepping in, the doors jingling, announcing my arrival.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything," muttered the obviously grumpy girl behind the counter, not even looking up from her book. This would be too easy. I went for the shelves hidden from her view, not that she would have looked, anyway, and grabbed a bag of rice, stuffing it into my jacket. Then I grabbed a bag of red beans, simple stuff that would last a little while. My head snapped towards the door when I heard it jingle.

"Ha! Nice, man!" shouted the guy to one of his companions. I narrowed my eyes at them, glancing out into the parking lot. A nice, shiny car, leather jackets, what the hell were rich boys doing in a dump like this? The first guy itched his neck as if something was suddenly bothering him before he turned and our eyes met. Instead of looking away, like one would normally do, I lifted my chin and dared him to look away first. Surprisingly, he smiled. My eyebrows dipped in confusion.

He walked over to me.

"Well, hello there," he greeted. I sized him up, he wasn't really that tall, maybe five eight, lean. Yeah, he'd be easy to beat up if I needed to do so. I turned and started walking towards the exit. "Hey! Hey, wait," he called.

"Dude..." one of his friends called worriedly, but he didn't listen. It was a good excuse to rush out without buying something.

"What do you want?" I shouted, whirling around to face him. He stumbled back a bit.

"It's just that you-well, you know..."

"No, no, I do not 'know', kid."

"Kid? C'mon, I bet we're the same age. I'm sixteen." I merely raised my right eyebrow at him. "So, I'm gonna guess we're the same-"

"Fucking hell! Shut up!" I spun around on the heel of my foot and stomped away.

"Whoa, hold up." I felt his hand brush my arm as he reached out to grab it, but I spun around and shoved him, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh, my god, I'm pretty sure I hate you." I scowled and turned to leave.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew a Lillin Lane?" I froze and then quickly spun around...again.

"How do you know him? Do you know where he is? How I could contact him? Who the hell are you?" the questions spilled out of my mouth. "How do you know I know him?"

"He's my cousin, I do know where he lives, you can contact him, I'm Leroy Lane. Does that answer your questions?" Not in the least.

"You didn't answer one, how do you know I know him?" I demanded.

"I...I saw you from afar."

Liar.

"Can I talk to him? It's important."

"Thing is, he's adventuring outside of the country. I can give you his phone number, he should be back in a month or two," he offered.

"I don't have a phone."

"Hah, really?" I glared at him.

"Where does he live?"

"With me."

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell me where that is?"

"Not particularly. I mean, what if you broke in and murdered us?"

"Fine," I replied. I stomped off, ignoring his calls, but the whole way back, I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched...

I hope you enjoyed. Post me a comment if you would like to read the other chapters I have written, please? Thanks!


End file.
